Day by Day
by Powtown
Summary: A glimpse into Lelouch's life after his supposed death.


Another day after Zero Requiem.

His fingers kneaded softly against the dough, spreading it across the wooden board. Sweeping his unmanageable fringe aside once more, he dabbed the back of his hand on his forehead. The white toque slid slightly down against his ear as perspiration made his hair albeit slippery. Before sprinkling the toppings onto the spread piece of dough, he made sure to check the weight of each said ingredient beforehand one last time. Satisfied with his own work, he picked up the pan which held it and shielding his face with his sleeve, he shoved the flat, decorated pie of Italian origin into the masonry oven which flared out at him. He wondered once more on why he gave in to that overbearing woman's demands. 

Lelouch was thankful for the spaciousness of the kitchen; the air was stifling as it was. Pulling the sagging headwear off his head, he ran his fingers through his slick hair as he sighed. Now came the hard part. "Is it done now?" A green-haired woman fanned herself in the background, the pout on her face complaining on the wait. "Give it a few more minutes." It turned into a downright scowl before five minutes even passed. "What's taking so long?!" The pizza YOU wanted. "You could have just ordered a pizza instead of having me cook one for you, you know?" The ring of the timer he set at the countertop halted the conversation. 

Pulling out the golden-crusted pizza bubbling with the freshly melted cheese, he watched in partial amazement how quickly C.C. leapt to her feet and rushed towards him with a pizza wheel in hand. Partial amazement, the other of the partial emotion…fear. Slicing it into eight pieces while Lelouch struggled to hold the pan in his hands upright, a lick on her lips made him lift it far beyond her reach. "Let me set it down on the table at the very least!" Fighting off the barrage of hands trying to reach for it, it took Lelouch a whole ten minutes to reach the dinner table. 

"Come on, Lelouch!" The man hesitated on setting the pizza so vulnerably exposed to her. "We are here, put it down already!" What was she to do if he didn't? Geass him? Wouldn't work on either of them. A kick on his shin made him wince. "What are you smiling about, hurry up and put that pizza down!" Lelouch resigned himself to going hungry today as he placed the pizza onto the tabletop. "Bon Appétit!" Clapping her hands together as she said that, C.C almost immediately picked up a piece of the piping hot pizza and took a huge bite at it. Lelouch sat across the table, his hand holding a simple glass of iced water. 

"Aren't you eating?" C.C. asked in between the mouthfuls of the food she always had a penchant for. "I'm not really hungry. Just leave the last piece for me like you always do." Lelouch sipped at his glass, his amethyst eyes shining in the dim light of the dining room as he read something from his cell phone. She knew that he was worried. She could tell. There was no way he was unperturbed by the state of which the world is in now. Her amber eyes focused on the Geass sigil at the base of his neck, where Charles cursed him with immortality. Now they were truly witch and warlock. "What's wrong? I'm actually seeing the pizza in your hands instead of blurring motions." C.C. snapped out of her train of thoughts. Licking her fingers teasingly, she picked up another slice of the now cooler, easier-to-handle pizza. 

Lelouch was no fool. She may have lived for six centuries or so, but he could pick things up from her rather simply. She was concerned to what he would do with the newer, stronger, megalomaniacal Britannia. The gentler world of a better tomorrow was crumbling. Part of him wondered if the past or the previous present would have been truly more desirable. The ice in his glass clinked as he set it onto the table. C.C. looked at him, having stopped entirely on the pizza. Pushing the pan over to Lelouch, she gestured for him to take a piece of it. His eyebrows rose in being intrigued. She rarely even willingly left him the last piece. Picking up a piece of the remaining half of the pizza, Lelouch absent-mindedly bit into it, drawing out strings of cheese as he pulled it from his mouth. C.C. rose from her seat and wiped her fingers over his lips, pulling the strands of cheese to her mouth instead. "You eat too messily." Watching her finishing the sticky remnants of it, Lelouch smiled and replied. "Great minds think alike." 

Something else worried him. The Geass project. Someone was seeking it out. That was what his informants told him anyway. Lelouch sighed to himself. If things were to repeat themselves like so all the time, he may as well never have started the cycle in the first place. C.C. wrapped her arms around Lelouch, her ample bosoms pushing against his back. "Lelouch…I'm sleepy." Lelouch gave a larger sigh this time round. Trudging to their room with her clinging onto him still, Lelouch tried to make it a point that the dishes weren't done yet. C.C. only pulled him into bed with her.


End file.
